


From This World and Somewhere Else

by lingyin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyin/pseuds/lingyin
Summary: 日向创曾爱过狛枝凪斗一次，而他必须用剩下的一生时间解释这个原因。





	From This World and Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> 被Lofter屏蔽以后只好走外链了呵呵呵呵呵

From This World and Somewhere Else

日向创曾爱过狛枝凪斗一次，而他必须用剩下的一生时间解释这个原因。

罪木蜜柑的日常：

从某种意义上而言，罪木应该是希望峰学园77期生中真正抵达过绝望末端的人。但饶是她每逢想起甫自新世界系统中清醒过来的狛枝凪斗，仍不禁脊椎发冷。

狛枝曾坐在那里。安静得像一块岩石。却浑身发散出生人勿近的狂气。各类仪器散落在他身边，显然是被粗暴得撕扯下来，组成一条无形的警备线。罪木无法踏入一步。

他并不是第一个睁眼后立刻陷入混乱的苏醒者。罪木自己就经历过暗无天日的复活仪式，碎片化的记忆，残酷的真相，以及失去“那个人”的空虚。从新世界程序中苏醒，却陷入噩梦般的另一个新世界。走出那个时期几乎耗尽了她一生勇气，以至于之后活用才能主动照顾起后续苏醒的同伴们这件事都被比了下去。

但不是对狛枝。  
没有人像狛枝。

他平静地睁开双眼，平静地破坏身边一切能够被破坏的事物，又平静地陷入更深更黑暗的混乱之中。  
没有对现状的询问，没有对自身的不解，甚至没有发表任何狛枝式自嘲的言论。就那样沉默着接受了一切。

就在罪木因畏惧向后退缩时，身边承受着同样威压的日向一言不发走了过去。毫不犹豫踏入罪木无法也没有勇气闯入的领域。狛枝的领域。

日向回头对罪木露出笑容，那种清澈坚定，令人安心的笑容，从她手中接过因被紧攥而充满皱褶的病理报告，“可以的话，这里先交给我吧。”日向低声说，用拜托的语气为罪木推开远离的那道门，却并没有要求她离开。

日向创似乎总这样做。也总能做到这些。他会微笑着提出方案，却总把选择权留在别人手中。

罪木留了下来。

她看着日向靠近狛枝，脚步平稳没有半分犹豫，像是经历过无数次同样的事。似乎靠近狛枝就是他一直在做的事。似乎这个狛枝不曾被狂气侵染，也不曾选择以最极端的方式结束自己的生命。并不是说罪木有多了解，她对于程序中狛枝的死亡全凭拼凑而来的故事，以及初期生还组们每谈及此骤变的苍白脸色得知。但即便如此，亲身经历过那一切的日向却没有表现出靠近洪水猛兽般的战战兢兢，反倒看起来出奇地笃定。

很久以后罪木终于被好奇击垮边道歉边问起，“那时候日向君就没有一点犹豫吗？”

日向用像是听说她准备出道成为偶像一样的表情恐慌地回答：“就算是我面对那个狛枝也还是多少会收敛和谨慎的。”语毕立刻摆着手安慰哭着说出‘非常抱歉问出这种失礼的问题这样差劲的我还是消失比较好吧’的罪木，“所以说那时候只是看着那家伙就这么觉得了……”

日向困扰地挠了挠脸颊，“这样放着不管绝对不行啊……之类的。”他又顿了顿，才低声补充，“而且……”

而且……

狛枝瞪着他。眼神浑浊暗淡，却并没有沾染绝望的螺旋。

而即便因为过于紧张而忽略的事，在那之后细细回想，罪木才终于能够了解。狛枝的眼神令她想起一度志愿义工的孤儿院里，站在清漆剥落的条椅另一端审视而来的孩子。潜心渴望着一件事。同时恐惧，戒备，与这世界为敌。一个没有被人抱起来的孩子。一个未曾出现在母亲子宫里的孩子。

彼时日向创是怎么做的呢？

日向创来到狛枝凪斗的身边，站在他与这世界之间，走进他的阴影里，自狛枝沉睡过的机械仓旁席地而坐，后背倚靠着冰冷的仪器，报告被放在一边。一句话也没有说。没有问候，没有安抚，亦没有触碰。他等待着。

那就是日向创所做的全部了。

 

而狛枝凪斗只是缓缓的、缓缓的缩起身体，额头紧贴着膝盖，肩线轻微颤抖。

 

* * *

左右田和一的日常：

日向这家伙最近可能要搞事情。左右田这么想。

与旁人臆想的不同，左右田粉色的脑子里能够容得下除了索尼娅小姐与机械以外的事物。哪怕只是偶尔。

自新世界程序强制脱出后约一年，同期生全员生还。即便每个人都仍在不同程度上以自己的步伐走过漫长的适应期，一切都以目所能及的程度修复着。被未来机关放养处理多少留给他们自我整合的余裕，编制而言，贾巴沃克岛上的全员都被收入十四支部成为训练生，但由于各种不知出自谁手的情报操作，前超高校级的绝望们暂时还没有失去最后的庇护所。虽然总有事情是亘古不变的，比如左右田的狛枝过敏症，关于这个症候群，来自日向创的解释就是：你走，我还有事要忙。

心之友如此敷衍并没有打消左右田对于日向近期动向的疑问，而这个疑问大约坚持了十五秒才被他抛之脑后，那时索尼娅恰好走进公共区域。

作为一个为机械而生的男人，左右田贯彻着把家安在工作室的绝对方针，自此成为继数据修复的七海后，全员遇到技术障碍时最先投奔的可靠帮手。最艰难的那段时间，恢复意识的只有从程序里存活的五人，日向就和他一起窝在堆满各种电子零件的工作室啪嗒啪嗒敲键盘。哪怕之后也形成了共用工作室的习惯，没有特地搬出去。

除了最近。

最近日向行踪诡异，总盯着电脑屏幕发呆，写写画画的工作稿都不会正大光明拿出来，还时常看起来异常疲惫，像一个持续行军的战士。左右田也不傻。他自然知道日向是在设计和制作什么，工作室就那么小，左右田可以360°无死角随意屏窥。最近设计和制作基本成型，日向已经开始摆弄测试后微调的数据。但既然日向不说，他也能尊重心友的意愿装作什么都不知道。比如一天。

“我说日向……你那个义肢做出来了？”翌日左右田嘴里叼着钉子修面包机时随意问道。

正一脸“神座出流”的日向立刻发出一声非常不“神座出流”的悲鸣，像被猎人围堵的小动物，半晌他才把脸藏在屏幕后面幽幽开口：“……我不想谈那个……”

左右田挑起一侧眉毛，“技术问题？”

日向似乎哼了一声，不情不愿地接话，“非技术问题。”

“那不就是没问题？”左右田另一侧眉毛也加入了同样高度，“你没告诉狛枝他即将获得一只超炫酷可以发射火箭炮的义肢？”

“并不能发射火箭炮啊？！”日向义愤填膺地推开显示器，一双茶色眼睛控诉地望过来，“他前几天才接受手术切除江之岛盾子的左手，我不想引起创伤后应激障碍……”

“日向，我们真的是在谈论那个狛枝吧？创伤后应激障碍？”左右田放下面包机以示认真。

日向咬了咬嘴唇没说话。

左右田盯着他。他盯回来。

片刻后左右田放弃了，“心友，我真不知道你到底在烦什么。但你忙前忙后全程手工做了快两个月了吧，我可是连喷漆什么颜色都还不知道就已经能为它兴奋地睡不着了！”他越说越激动，双手并用比划起来，“想想看，它能有多少种扩展和修整方案？神经电信号和传统电路信号是怎么传导？全撇开不说，这种技术上的革新产品可是那家伙一个人的啊！这种待遇还有什么不满？！” 

日向很想用狛枝又不是你来论破，却最终泄气般问：“你觉得他会喜欢哪种颜色？”

左右田的嘴巴突然像锁起来抽屉一样啪得闭合，继而以一种你居然烦这种事脑子没问题吧的怜悯眼神望过来。

日向被他盯得不自在，随手收起仍旧施工中的文档和电脑起身，挤出一个紧绷绷的笑容：“聊得不错，我先走了。”

直到他逃到门口，左右田才喊道：“挺胸抬头地拿给他吧，至少设计方面可是我这个超高校级的机械师都认可的最高杰作！”

日向回望过来，迎上左右田咧开一嘴尖牙的笑容，然后他挥舞着扳手补充：“回来时给我带份午饭！”

 

那个中午日向没回来。

 

第二天日向回来时，身后跟着一脸陶醉的狛枝。而这个情况延续到第三天、第四天、第五天，以及第五天以后的每一天。

左右田认为自己因为一只不会发射火箭炮的机械义肢失去了净土。

* * *

小泉真昼的日常：

小泉真昼认为自己是这个非常不靠谱的群体中非常靠谱的成员。她在新世界程序中的记忆还很混乱，但那并不妨碍她认真完成训练生的任务，并且志愿成为前线记者。出色的才能让小泉异常注重细节，这是抓拍的基本。所以她自然是所有人中最先注意到日向和狛枝间特殊的交流方式。

偶尔是简短交错的眼神，唇角挑起的若有似无的笑容，抑或无限接近却从未消失过的距离。当他们并肩而行时，日向总走在狛枝右前方，一步左右的距离，而狛枝跟着他，因为日向总会在需要时放缓脚步等待。

这些都是小泉的秘密。而在那之后她发现了更多。

清晨时狛枝会停留在日向的宿舍门前，俯身把一枚小巧的便利贴顺着门缝滑进去，从小泉的角度观察，纸张就像沿着空气游进日向的房间。一条生活在陆地扁平扁平不会呼吸的鱼。而每个傍晚，日向会以同样的动作把另一枚便利贴送进狛枝的房间。像创造一种只有两个人使用的语言。

具体那些每天游来游去的便利贴里都写着什么，小泉并不认为那是她应该过问的，属于日向和狛枝的东西。

直到日向打破规律在某个午后抱着个小盒子滑了张便利贴给狛枝。数秒后狛枝打开门把一脸骇然显然指望着他没在家的日向拉了进去。路过的小泉眨了眨眼，有点可惜没有抓拍日向难得一见的困窘表情。

之后狛枝有了左手。不是江之岛盾子的那只。

便利贴的日常也没有停止。小泉对于其他全员都没有注意到这个秘密交换而感到意外，却也没准备说破任何事。她有种与生俱来的直觉，像她火红的短发和鼻尖可爱的雀斑。也许对于日向和狛枝来说这从来都不是个秘密。这只他们会去做的事。

印证这一想法的事件发生在另一个午后，日向边嘎吱嘎吱嚼着压缩饼干边缩在数据库对账，资源紧张的前提下，花村料理是一周只能吃到一次的，其余时间大家都有自己的配额。狛枝罕见的被打发到日向不在的另一个作业点。也许是阳光太盛，又或许只是心血来潮，日向从文件夹里取出一小叠大小不一颜色各异的便签纸摊开整理，按时间排序。他整理得那么仔细，每张都会细细看过，展平皱褶的边角，指腹摩挲透过纸张的笔痕。阳光自天顶悬窗流淌，熹微的光斑在他身边漂浮。

这就是推门而入准备交接工作的小泉真昼看到的。

游空气的小鱼。

“啊小泉小姐。”日向腼腆地笑了，“抱歉，我马上就整理干净。”没有解释，也没有期待问题，似乎这只是天经地义的事。所有人都知道的事。

 

小泉举起相机。

 

很久以后便利贴才真正在所有人面前自爆。

绑着绷带的日向创在某个清晨大步走进餐厅，停在正常发挥兀自喋喋不休的狛枝凪斗身后，而后者以一种异常刻意的傲慢表情回首去望时立刻用脸迎上一张浅绿色的便利贴。密密麻麻被浅色水性笔写满，却被粗大的黑色马克笔以豪放的“混蛋”二字覆盖。

然后人如其字般豪放的日向非常有气势地跺着脚走到罪木所在的餐桌去了。

狛枝顶着那张便利贴走了出去。

小泉的直觉曾让她保持沉默，也让她打破它。所以她追了上去。

已经走回宿舍门前的狛枝好奇地望过来，手里还攥着绿色的便利贴，似乎没有期待来自任何人的对峙。小泉也没有。她只是从随身的相机包里取出一张和她一样沉默的照片递给狛枝。

在那里，露出诧异表情的日向坐在混乱的数据库办公桌前，便利贴摊成彩色的海洋，头顶是阳光，望向镜头的茶色双瞳微微睁大，眼底无限温柔。

小泉转身对狛枝挥挥手，“不用谢。”

她这么说。

* * *

九头龙冬彦的日常：

九头龙冬彦并不特别意外自己是同期中最先被派上前线的，无论终里赤音和二大猫丸来自怎样的战斗民族，从经验、枪械使用、状况判断、战局部署而言，都还是实打实从小在黑道长大的九头龙更适合战场。超高校级的绝望从来都不是未来机关唯一的敌人。地方势力与不成气候的绝望残党挡在世界与秩序之间，以人数优势与不要命的战斗方式跟未来机关展开旷日持久的延长战。

九头龙所在的部署本负责协商，但很快局势就一如预期发展失控成暴力冲突。猩红天空下，落雨中，九头龙在震耳欲聋的械斗里压抑着翻滚上咽喉的熟稔。他曾无数次出现在这样的场合。作为绝望。

“少爷。”而此刻他唯一的慰藉就是身边的边谷山。她让九头龙感到安全。

“增援很快就到。”边谷山缺乏起伏的声音提醒道，单手压着耳边无线试图在巨响中听清对面的声音。

“那群混账最好快点。”九头龙翻了翻眼睛，他的无线在之前的一场爆破中被波及，“这边可是被埋伏了。”

即便年轻的黑道不提，状况险恶也能轻易分辨。在武器的先进程度上稍微占取优势的未来机关十四支部特派小队，正彻底被对方的人海战术火力压制。

更不用提来自第六支部的情报错误，行动组的地图数据显示不完全，本显示着仓库的位置却被敌方的自设炮台伏击，而在试图突破的同时就意识到完全陷入了绝境，被雷区包围了。

“真他妈不会比现在更糟了。”九头龙在呼吸下恶狠狠说道，降雨为双方都带来一定阻力，而只有设备方面还能指望的未来机关则在有限区域内冒雨打起伏击，焦虑的等待支援。九头龙金色的短发黏在额角，右耳还因为先前的爆破轻度出血，看起来狼狈极了，边谷山佩子的脸颊被弹片挂上，此外倒没有受到其他打击。

蹲狙击位的九头龙扣动扳机击毙了对面的炮手，喘息着回过头来问：“派谁来了？”

边谷山从无线中确认后的脸色立刻让他哭笑不得。

“妈的……”九头龙几乎笑骂起来，“还真是听到雷区就放‘幸运’啊？那家伙的能力可是无差别地图炮啊。”

而边谷山佩子的回应只是把自己的无线递过来，公共频率里狛枝悠闲的声音传来，“啊哈哈，虽然垃圾残渣的我估计派不上什么用场，更不可能在充满希望的大家面前有所作为，但好歹还是积攒了足够的不幸，今天可是我的生日呢。更何况全知全能大人也在，就算陨石落下来都不会有太大问题吧。”

九头龙始终紧绷的那口气松了下来。

“日向。”他对无线说，“现在就把那个烦人的家伙空投下来吧，反正他没有降落伞也大概死不了。”

日向苦笑的声音传了过来，“苗木君大概也是料到了这种发展，特意在出发前拜托我不要把狛枝当做投放型武器使用啊。”

另一边狛枝已经开始喋喋不休着为了希望无论从哪个高度都可以自由落体。

九头龙简直放松下来，“你们有时间说笑话，再不赶过来就直接准备来搬尸体吧。”

一片嘈杂中，日向的回应安静又安静，“放心吧，今天你们都绝不会死。”

 

当日向创用神座出流的语气说话时，通常都是陈述事实。

 

从天而降的也不是狛枝凪斗，而是在空中就已经调整姿势开始射击的日向创。从九头龙的角度只能看到他迅速坠落在一个不幸的敌人身上，借由重力将闪烁着寒光的军刀自对方颈侧切入的位置极精准。同平日制服西装总显出学生气的日向不同，他穿着紧身的黑色格斗服，军绿色防弹衣套在外面，全副武装的格斗裤与束口军靴让他看起来更像是从某些训练有素的特种部队踱步而出，而他的空袭小队迅速消失在敌方人海里，随之而来的则是一系列爆破与枪械剧烈交火的声音。

“呀……”同样打扮的狛枝无声无息骤然从后方伏地身体钻进九头龙和边古山的隐蔽点。

“？！！！”忙着定位日向的九头龙差点条件反射扣动扳机突突他，“你他妈怎么突破进来的？！”

狛枝歪着脑袋眨了眨眼，“日向君让我自己踩雷区过来。”

“………………”

次秒边古山就惊叫出声，扑过九头龙滚向一侧，作为助力的热浪是前一刻将隐蔽点炸得粉碎的流弹。而摇晃着脑袋起身的九头龙和被震得耳鸣的边古山立刻回头去找狛枝，只见他倒在废墟一侧，防弹衣支离破碎，却也一副无损的样子优哉游哉爬起来，软绵绵的白发上抖落灰尘。

“哎呀呀，似乎潜入时透支了太多幸运啊。”狛枝捂着胸口，“肋骨都可能裂开了。”

你这家伙站在一个被火箭炮移平的废墟里才只裂了肋骨？！！！你他妈到底是哪一边的啊能分清敌我再攻击吗？！！！

这样的吐槽九头龙都没有力气去说。他左侧的小腿被吹飞的木棍刺穿，稍微挪动都一阵撕心裂肺。更不用提之前脱离时似乎撞到了头部，为确认情况冒失的起身立刻带来一阵眩晕。

“少爷！”佩子的声音像是隔着水。她的脸上沾满灰尘，血色瞳孔却在雨中异常明亮。

接下来的一切就愈加朦胧，九头龙忍耐着剧痛被摸过来的狛枝背起来，跌跌撞撞向前跑去。

大概就要这样死了吧。九头龙想。

“不用担心，九头龙君。”狛枝气喘吁吁的声音突然自耳边传来，像是读了他的心，“日向君不是说过嘛，今天我们都绝不会死。”

九头龙的视野外围布满黑质，佩子跑在狛枝另一侧。

日向呢？  
为什么只是我们？

那一刻九头龙突然有种非常非常糟糕的预感。似乎体内沉淀着浑浊的水，随着狛枝的跑动上下起伏。

“日……日向？”他哑声问。

狛枝却在那一刻嗤出一声神经质的喷笑，他扬了扬头，下颚的弧度异常骄傲，“全能大人啊，不是正跑在前面给我们开路吗？”

九头龙简直就想加入他的疯笑。

蓦地，狛枝的动作冻结了。立刻觉察到异状的九头龙回光返照般用脖子撑起沉重的脑袋，就正好看到跑在前面的人影向一侧弹开，一个标准的人类无法做到的躲子弹动作，却在落地的一瞬脚下一滑扑倒进泥里，也是人类无法做到的笨拙。

而那颗前一刻被躲开的子弹，则不偏不倚击中了他旁边的地雷。

气浪与巨响同时掀起。

从来没有一瞬，九头龙认为自己与死亡如此之近。当他还是绝望时，那并不是值得在乎的事，一切都是走向更深绝望的素材。而现在，现在……躺在战区中央，泥泞与疼痛包裹他的时候，九头龙感到恐惧。

为自己。  
为佩子。  
为狛枝。  
为日向。  
为压倒性的无力。

他在泥里扭过头，模糊的视野中，佩子正试图挣扎着靠近自己，而代表狛枝的白色跪坐在雨中，看起来与这猩红泥泞的世界格格不入。战火没有一丝停歇，落雨也没有减缓，一切却自他身边绕道而行。狛枝怀里抱着另一个身体，九头龙知道那是日向，却不知道他是不是还活着。

去你的全知全能。  
去你的才能。  
他希望日向活着。

有那么一瞬，九头龙的大脑在嗡鸣后突然清晰，像被人扫去第一场落雪的车窗玻璃。他能清楚看到狛枝此刻隐藏在被血液染红的阴影之下表情。绝望。狛枝的绝望是完全的。金发的黑道突然意识到，日向创就像狛枝凪斗的安全网，能让他自由的俯冲和做出危险的动作。是他也只是他挡在狛枝与毁灭间，使他不致像陨石般坠落。

就像边谷山佩子对九头龙冬彦那样。

与此同时，日向咳出微弱的一声，似乎是笑了。而狛枝瞪大眼睛咧开嘴，露出一种啼笑皆非的表情。

“饶了我吧……”他因先前发狂般呼唤着日向的嗓子嘶哑着，“积攒了这么多不幸，就是为了这个……”

然后狛枝凪斗在众目睽睽之下，撕掉自己的左手扔了出去。

不能发射火箭炮的义肢。

地雷被连锁触发的声音连同轰然撼动的大地一起传来，像蜘蛛被撕裂的巨网。九头龙认为终其一生，总有一幕是要带进墓穴的，也许此刻就是这一幕。火焰在暴雨中剧烈燃烧，血红的地面与血红的天空吞噬中间的黑暗，狛枝凪斗就坐在那片无限黑暗中，火蛇卷起他的衣摆和发梢，天地撼动崩塌着，他却只是不为所动得收紧双臂，垂首把脑袋钻进日向的颈窝。

而日向。

日向只是自这炼狱里望过来，目光平静再平静，纯粹猩红，一侧脸颊染满血，顺着额角和下颚跌落，像一块让死亡与救赎同时到来的胎记。他开口时声音很轻，也许先前爆炸伤及了肺体，却在一片噪音中清晰的诡异。

“放心吧，今天你们都绝不会死。”

然后他抬起黑红相间的手抚过狛枝的发顶，微笑了。

* * *

十神白夜的日常：

主题：医学报告-检测编码XXXXX  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：未来机关十四支部重大事件Taskforth  
内容：  
检测编号XXXXX  
被试代号：日向创（神座出流）  
报告小结：被试精神状态稳定，身体机能正常，暂无人格片段化或转换，脑结构健全，主要躯体症状为前期记忆呈现重度碎片化，记忆近况良好，初期才能检测饼形图见附件1。  
经测试，才能表现与使用程度呈磨损化状态，并与人格稳定指数正相关，才能活用性10（不可评估），稳定性2，持续使用才能会导致能力磨损加剧，才能丧失，长时记忆受损，重症人格碎片化。不推荐才能活用。详细评估报告见附件2。  
[附件1][附件2]  
状态：未公开

主题：新世界程序再开企划  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：日向创  
内容：  
十神君，附件请查收新世界程序的再开企划的详细方案和流程。  
[附件]  
状态：批准

主题：训练生纳入？  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：苗木诚  
内容：  
十神君，我收到他们的联系了，看起来计划非常顺利，大家已经分批恢复意识了。我起草了一个提案，想把他们纳入十四支部作为训练生保护起来，能麻烦帮忙修改一下吗？拜托了！（合掌）  
[附件]  
状态：已回复

主题：未来机关第十四支部训练生纳入提案-批准  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：未来机关总部档案科  
内容：已批准，请查收合同。  
[附件]  
状态：已转发

主题：机械义肢开发企划  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：日向创  
内容：  
十神君，虽然已经获得了苗木君的允许，他提议还是把企划内容也转发给你。技术性而言，设计和机能是可以大范围应用的，计算方面七海应该可以帮上忙。但苗木君发现了我的实验室并且暂时不允许我继续才能相关的应用了。如果可以的话，能帮我恢复我的clearance吗？被苗木君一气之下降级以后连办公室都刷不开了……  
[附件1] [附件2] [附件3] [附件4] [附件5] [附件6] [附件7]  
状态：批准  
额外操作：日向创clearance恢复

主题（加密邮件）：开个小会？  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：苗木诚  
内容：  
十神君，相信已经收到日向君的企划方案了吧？我想只是给狛枝君的个例还好，量产处理的话技术上而言也许很难解释。日向君的状况我也有点担心，虽然雾切小姐说我又在多管闲事哈哈，有空的话可以开个会稍微讨论一下怎么处理比较好吗？另外刚收到总部那边前线任务的指派也一并聊一下吧？  
状态：已回复

主题：伤患报告  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：罪木蜜柑  
内容：  
十神支部长，附件、附件中请查收日向君，狛枝君，九头龙君，还有边谷山小姐的病理报告，因、因为您之前提起需要专门记录和汇报训练生们的情况。其他伤患的报告都在数据库里可以查到。如果可以的话，能够拜托十神君尽量不要太过勉强日向君吗？他的状况已经开始影响他作为日向君的稳定性了。这，这只是我的个人看法，真是对不起给您添麻烦了占用了您宝贵的时间我真是罪该万死请您屏蔽我吧！  
[附件1] [附件2] [附件3] [附件4]  
状态：已读

主题（加密文件）：re：任务  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：苗木诚  
内容：  
虽然是十神君一贯的口吻，但我知道是在担心我吧？没问题的，虽然对于任务上的突发状况我也很困扰，但当时所做的决定确实是最佳选项。谢谢十神君和雾切小姐一直以来都支持着我。我这几天会去探望日向学长他们一下的。  
状态：已回复

主题：病房调整申请  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：狛枝凪斗  
内容：  
在十神君百忙中打扰真是万分惶恐，请把我和日向君的病房调整成同一间。虽然每天都能看到九头龙君闪耀的希望会让我受宠若惊，但我这样的垃圾还是更适合跟预备学科的日向君这种程度呆在一起吧，和闪烁着希望的九头龙君朝夕相处积攒下来的幸运，希望不要以什么糟糕的不幸表现出来就好了，比如机关大范围断电，公共设备集体破损，陨石突然落在十四支部的掩体上方之类的，造成人员伤亡了十神君也会非常困扰的吧，我这样浮游生物一样的家伙确实不希望给大家带来困扰呢哈哈哈哈。  
状态：批准

主题：阿司匹林  
日期：xx-xx-xxxx  
来自：未来机关十四支部医疗科  
内容：支部长，您预定的阿司匹林已经送到。P.S.看到您又订了胃药，这个计量您确定吗？  
状态：已回复

* * *

苗木诚的日常：

苗木诚绝不是初次与日向创发生争执。严格上来说，也许是两人在理念上的坚持和性格上的缺陷都太过相似，以至于每每日向反问回来‘如果是苗木君的话会怎么做？’时，他都会立刻感到深切的战败和无力。

而哪怕乐观如苗木也总归是理解的，这世上总有些事能被做到，有些不能。

当他最初发现日向擅自使用才能开发出来的实验室时，苗木在为对方不顾后果的行为气愤之余，更多的是担忧。他站在日向创的秘密基地，狭小空间内巨大的书架，幽暗的照明，琳琅满目的书籍，以及无法为之命名的实验器械包裹而来一如胎衣。一层令人窒息的黏膜。而日向正瞪大眼睛转身望过来，三份无措三份惊愕，余下的则是接受。他被一个陌生如同月球班的世界包围着。月球之屋。

“日向学长。”苗木镇定地开口，“你确实是知道使用才能对你造成的副作用的吧。”

陈述句。

日向理亏地瑟缩了，继而露出困扰的笑容：“就算我说真是偶遇啊苗木君，也没办法蒙混过关了吧？”

那一刻平日里雾切和十神面对他的一意孤行露出怎样的表情，苗木就露出了怎样的表情，“所以这次日向学长又做了什么？”他抄起手的样子仍旧气势十足，却对纯粹的好奇毫不掩饰。

出乎意料的，日向局促起来。他挠着脸颊东拉西扯了几句，全是苗木的语言系统无法辨识的术语，乙酰胆碱酶、动作电位、血管紧张素、自主受体、轴突，一个一丝不苟的世界。靠苗木无法理解的语言沟通。月球之屋的宇宙人。

最后日向终于意识到自己的絮语，啪得闭合了嘴，然后侧身让开，提供给苗木足够的视野观察先前一直被挡在身后的操作台。

一只机械义肢。  
一只向上伸出的手。

苗木的呼吸停滞了。他慢慢走过去，俯身细细观察。它是那么逼真，线条细腻优美，带着一种漫不经心的傲慢和孤独。很符合未来主人的气质。

“他会收下它吗？”日向的指尖轻柔滑过义肢的表面，声音带着些许不安。

苗木只是微笑着用同样温柔的方式引导着日向的手握住义肢向上伸出的掌心。一只接受邀请的手。

他说：“日向前辈，不管怎样，都不要留下遗憾啊。”

当然苗木还是铁面无私的封锁了日向的研究室，并且勒令他不许擅自开发新作品，共犯也不行，所有和才能相关的活动统统不许参与。日向苦笑着一一应允。

而苗木同样清楚，约定存在的意义很多时候就是为了将其打破而已。只要有原因。

事件的发生就是这个原因，总出现的令人措手不及。当苗木和没有任务编制的77期生们一起正筹备着狛枝的生日派对时，来自九头龙和边谷山的任务告急通知冷雨般浇灭了欢乐的氛围。本为用灯光打出“生日快乐”字符的电子板也立刻转换成支援请求的信息画面。

苗木的脸色在阅读情报后暗转，情况比预想中糟糕得多，而人手本就不足的十四支部，也没有能够立刻自由派遣的特攻小队。

有人拍了拍他的肩，而苗木知道那是谁。

“让我去吧。”日向说。

苗木无法拒绝。

狛枝的表情藏在阴影里，他突然从自己的角落出来，抄着手指出，“全知全能大人要出动的话，多带一个累赘也没问题的吧？”

“又在说什么蠢话？”日向皱眉反驳，“你是准备跟过去做什么？”

狛枝指了指修复数据后的地图一脸坦然，“那里有雷区。”

苗木的眉心跳动起来，这个人到底是把自己的幸运当做什么武器在使用啊？

左右田在旁边一砸掌心，“原来如此！就算情况有变，这家伙也可以直接当做投放式武器来使用吧！”

日向对他投去一个冷冰冰的视线，继而用目光催促着苗木。

不能做到的事。

“我明白了。那么就麻烦日向学长和狛枝学长准备一下，十分钟后带小队出发。”苗木叹息着决定道，“但至少请不要把狛枝学长当做投放型武器使用啊，拜托了。”

 

在以后很长的一段时间里，那个决定纠缠着他。

 

苗木站在重症监护室的巨大玻璃前，清晰看到手术刚刚结束陷入昏迷的日向躺在病床上，不是生病或睡觉。那和他苍白的脸色有关，和他微弱起伏的胸口有关，和包裹着绷带的脑袋陷入枕头的角度有关，和死亡与才能有关，和他恪守的沉默有关。

狛枝靠在他旁边的玻璃上，还架着一副拐，至少精神看起来不错，他侧着头，目光如炬停留在病房里，半晌，狛枝低声问，声音起伏一如潮汐，“日向君还有多长时间？”

日向君还有多长时间？

苗木又想起那个说着无法被人理解语言的日向。局促不安，却轻轻抚摸着机械义肢的日向。

“我不知道……”他轻声回答，“而这个答案，也不是应该由我来给狛枝前辈的。”

* * *

日向创的日常：

日向创的生命是由碎片拼凑而成的。

存在一度被抹消，于新世界程序中被唤醒，只为在杀戮游戏的尽头决然选择强制关机而再次赴死。为了才能。为了希望。为了未来。日向创这个个体被一次次击碎重组，哪怕奇迹般保存了人格，绝望时期的神座出流、预备学科的日向创、预备学科前渴望着才能成长的日向创，统统被压碎成无法成型的断片。

很多时候，日向躺在黑暗里猜想着自己曾经是怎样的人，会露出怎样的笑容，笑容背后是否隐藏着故事。在这里，在这片死寂里，他像凭空出现的意识，擅自被制造出来，只因那是必要的。人生的最初是一个黑洞。一条被外力劈出断崖的道路。他降落在一个已经开始的故事之中，像阅读一本缺少序言章节又被无端打乱涂毁的书。

那种感受让他被空虚填满。指尖痉挛着试图触碰本应存在于某处的过往，像触碰皮下血液淤积的伤疤。狛枝留下的痕迹。狛枝总试图留下痕迹，用体温写在日向的皮肤里。

最初的便利贴传递不过是因为狛枝错过了一场晚餐。日向敲门未果后留下了简短的叮嘱和翌日晚餐的时间安排，第二天清晨就在房门口收到了来自狛枝的回执。

一来一往就再也没有停止。

而不知从什么时候开始，这些变成了举足轻重的东西。日向创存在的痕迹，回忆，以及未来都在那里。一叠大小不一的便利贴。写满简短的问候，以及简短的告别。

他还能清晰记得狛枝收到机械义肢时毫不掩饰的震惊与动摇，似乎世界在彼时陷落崩塌又迅速重组起来一样。日向记得狛枝用那只刚刚安装完成，仍旧无法控制力道的手紧攥住他的胳膊，在那里留下一个手掌形状的淤痕。而那时日向也许，只是也许，深深沉进了对方青色的瞳孔里。

日向对于自身不可见的倒计时其实并不特别在意，他知道自己现在的一切都是偷来的，所以倍加珍惜。但那并不意味着放弃自己的坚持，当他判断需要时，无论多少次，每一次每一次，日向都带着才能走出去。

无论能否回来。

而当他恢复意识时，日向呻吟着希望整个世界都滚开。他头痛欲裂，只希望可以回到睡眠，睡过清晨，睡过每一个清晨，无尽的睡眠。但梦境让他清醒。阳光甚至让他惊讶，日向已经很久不曾经历与梦魇无关的梦境了，而那个梦里，他看到降雪般无声散落的便利贴，一双握住他的冰冷冰冷的左手，以及一片烈烈燃烧的火焰中，狛枝绿色的眼睛。

像一个呼唤他、笼罩他的声音。

空无一人的病房里，精密仪器发出规律的声音。日向觉得自己似乎躺了整个世纪。他支撑着身体坐起来，并没有感到过多阻力，经过改造的身体事实上只是在适应仍旧依赖休眠的大脑。他在抬头时对面悬挂的镜子里看到金红相异的双瞳，却也犹如料想般苦笑着接受了。

旁边病床干净整洁，没有人的痕迹。

狛枝他们还好吗？

日向很想知道，却在下一秒抢先看到仪器侧面贴附的浅绿色便利贴。如果不是从日向的角度很难发现，大概也是它还没被清理掉的原因吧。

在那里。  
空气中游动的鱼。  
月球之屋宇宙人的语言。

是狛枝的字迹与残酷的话语。

线条开始变模糊了，清晰的字体也逐渐变成墨迹。地面站起来迎接他，黑暗愈加稠浓。日向狠狠合起眼睛强迫自己镇定，继而咬牙抓起病房医疗报告旁别着的马克笔。

“混蛋。”

他大步走出重症病房，瞟了一眼时钟就怒气冲冲直奔餐厅而去。

在那里，狛枝在他推门而入的同时就已经注意到了，却还是刻意挂着嘲讽的表情侃侃而谈着诡论。希望论。什么都和希望有关。

日向把他的那张便利贴还以颜色后，在一片死寂中走到罪木面前重重坐下，被扯动的伤口让他一阵龇牙咧嘴。所有人似乎都在那一刻被激活了冲过来说话，询问他的情况，询问他的恢复。狛枝离开了。

日向耐心回答着所有人的追问，给每个人分享注意力。直到罪木突然拍着桌子站起来，战战兢兢却无比坚定得开口：“日、日向君才刚刚恢复意识，应该回去好好休息才对。”

回去病房的一路是罪木陪他走完的，也就自然而然交谈着，罪木对着手指说：“那个……日向君，虽然是非常失礼的看法，但我觉得日向君和狛枝君的关系真的很好呢。非常合拍？或者说非常会用正确的态度对待彼此？”

日向叹了口气，“具体我也说不上来，但狛枝是那种像兔子一样会寂寞死的家伙吧。虽然我也不怎么会跟他相处就是了，不如说一直都在被推开吧。”

“怎么会？！”罪木立刻握拳反论起来，“在狛枝君最初从系统中醒来时，只有日向君懂得怎么去帮助他。而且一点也不会怕……真的一点也不会犹豫吗？”

日向苦笑起来，“就算是我面对那个狛枝也还是多少会收敛和谨慎的。所以说只是看着那家伙就这么觉得了。这样放着不管绝对不行啊……之类的。”

“而且……”他又顿了顿，才低声补充，“而且我大概并不讨厌他。”

罪木看着他沉默了，进入超高校级的保健委员模式后，她检查了日向的基本情况，在病理报告上写写画画了片刻才准备离开。

临行时，罪木突然说：“日向君，心意一定要好好说出来哦。我认为这份感情绝不是一方通行的，狛枝君一定……也在等待着吧。”

对狛枝的感情……吗？

日向孤身坐在病房里思索着。他知道很快苗木就会问询而来，也许雾切和十神也会陪同而来。讨论他的情况，以及后期的计划。但现在，日向需要一点时间考虑狛枝。

狛枝凪斗绝不是这世上最容易相处的人。也绝不是最容易让人倾心的类型。

他的爱太过热烈，近乎毁灭。

他不会在正确的时间说正确的话，不会让日向觉得他就是自己一直在寻找的人。因为狛枝总充满意外，让他不解，让他焦虑，让他愤怒，让他质疑一切曾经坚信着的爱意、善意与恶意的基准。他让日向失控，却也让日向无法自拔的感到安全。

狛枝并不是那个每晚能让日向安心入睡的人。他是让他辗转难眠的人。

 

日向前辈，不管怎样，都不要留下遗憾啊。

 

* * *

狛枝凪斗的日常：

狛枝凪斗认为自己是这世界上最糟糕的人。

他把自己关在寝室里，一手攥着先前写给日向的便利贴，一手抚摸过小泉留下的照片。他等待着。

直到傍晚时分，简短的敲门后，一片新的便利贴滑进门缝里。

20时，海滩。

不同于日向以往的风格，言简意赅的令狛枝感到紧张。他给了日向一个选择，一个挑战。而日向即将解开它。只有这个答案是狛枝无法控制的。

当狛枝准时出现时，日向已经在一个简陋的沙堡旁等着了。他又换回了最习惯的学生装，领带都系得一丝不苟。日向拍了拍身边的位置示意狛枝坐下，目光始终投向远方。贾巴沃克岛真正的日落比程序中更加触目惊心。金色的太阳在一片血红的天空中慢慢坠落，像一颗没有尾巴的彗星，直到被海洋吞没。

日向缓缓开口，声音很轻，“我所认识的狛枝是这样一个人。有时候很无耻，却很聪明。说话尖酸刻薄，事实上心思细腻。表现得很热情，但事实上只要有人靠近就会试图退开。”日向停下来，将视线转向狛枝，“有时候，你会忘记左手的事。但更多时候，你会侧着耳朵听假肢运转时发出的声音。你总在试探，每个人每件事，因为你会感到不安。你对自己的能力充满憎恨，所以扭曲的追寻着你认为自己的才能无法带来的东西。”

日向默默握住狛枝的手，展开他因紧张而攥住的掌心，指尖摩擦过皮肤表面的纹理，接着，他从口袋里拿出一样东西放在狛枝手中。

“说实话，我不知道自己还有多少时间，也许一年，也许一个月，也许一天。这个人格也会碎片化吧。但那些都不重要了。虽然狛枝总说着希望希望的，最终我也弄不懂你到底想要的是什么，生日礼物也还没有送给你吧？所以就擅自决定了。希望你能收下。”

静静躺在狛枝掌心的，是日向创的希望碎片。  
金色的六角星。  
不可收集的碎片。

日向慢慢对上狛枝的视线。

 

“这是我能够送给狛枝的，属于日向创的希望。”

 

那个晚上狛枝坐在沙滩上，感受着自肩线接触的位置传来的日向的温度，耳畔是海浪静谧翻滚的沙沙作响。也许是数日以来，数年以来，第一次不再为那些藏在阴影中的绝望感到畏惧，却也同样没有因未知的希望热血沸腾得痴狂。

他感到平静。

自左侧，狛枝的手指不动声色地交缠住日向，对方的目光却执拗地望向远方，狛枝几乎能在黑暗中臆想到他此刻红透的耳尖。他紧了紧手，左手，义肢仍旧敏感的神经似乎自皮肤表层震动着，指隙传来的温度与触感全然陌生却熟悉得令狛枝眼底发热。

他想起那时紧张得出现在自己门口，双手抱着盒子的日向。那么可爱那么可爱。

也许就是这只手，在狛枝沉睡的分离仓前轻缓抚摸着蓝色的玻璃。一次又一次。

“我在这之后，也一定会给日向君添很多麻烦吧。”狛枝如是预言着。

而日向只是翻着眼睛握了回来，“说点我不知道的。”

对方口吻中毫无掩饰的纵容在狛枝心底埋下星光和火种。

月色与阴影里，他就那样看着日向的侧脸，思索着此刻的幸运需要在日后以多少倍的不幸偿还。但出乎意料地发现自己并不在乎。不是在注意到他的目光后日向也回望过来时。

半边琥珀半边猩红。  
一如狛枝半边温热半边霜寒的掌心。  
一如一切。

狛枝倾身吻他。嘴唇因海风湿润，却并不阻碍他感到自接触的位置传来的，日向唇角挑起的弧度。

一个微笑。

那一刻狛枝知道。毫无缘由的他就是知道。

他能够回去的地方，他睁开双眼的地方，无论是哪里，多少次多少次，日向都一定会在那里。

“准备好回去了吗？”日向低声问，“我可是偷溜出来的，苗木他们应该正大发雷霆吧。”

没有。

但狛枝仍旧颔首，任日向把他从沙滩的凹陷里拉出来。从他藏身多年的阴影中拉出来。他无意询问日向准备拉着自己走向哪里、走多久，因为狛枝知道，这条道路的终点，一定和自己的在一起。

* * *

他们的日常：

“你到底还吃不吃早饭？”日向创站在盥洗室门口，用指关节扣了扣门。

狛枝凪斗把洗漱台上属于自己的那副牙刷放下，旁边立着日向的电动牙刷，“日向君真是急性子呢，如果在其他方面也能主动一点就好了。”

“又在胡扯什么啊……”

“哪怕是如同渣滓的我，偶尔也会说出正论的。日向君总是跑得那么快，偶尔停下脚步在我这里休息一下也没有关系的哦。”

 

这样说着的狛枝，起身向他走去。

 

FIN

终于写完了我好开心2333  
虽然是七夕但和七夕实在毫无关系w还是当做七夕礼物放出来吧~  
大概也多少写出了我流日向君和狛枝君的相处方式。  
感谢阅读到这里的你！


End file.
